


Conquering

by EternalShipper



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Explicit Sexual Content, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Jace Wayland Deserves Nice Things, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Morally Grey Characters, Morally Grey Magnus Bane, Omega Alec Lightwood, Past Child Abuse, Protective Jace Wayland, Scheming Magnus, Soulmates, Teasing, Top!Jace, Top!Magnus, bottom!alec, is fucked up and does know hot to communicate, morally grey jace wayland, scheming Jace, slight dubious consent, tagteamed!alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalShipper/pseuds/EternalShipper
Summary: Alec thinks his soulmates do not want him and keeps avoiding them. Jace and Magnus team up in their overlord ways to persue Alec.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 19
Kudos: 78





	1. 1

Alec had his nose stuck in a book, as usual, when he bumped into someone, sprawling to the floor. Someone helps him up, and another hands him his fallen things. He straightens his glasses. The "Thank You" dies in his lips, turning to glare when he recognizes Jace and Magnus.   
  
He pulls his arm aggressively from Jace's soft grip and turns the other way. "So," Magnus starts crossing his arms over his chest "I take it he's ignoring you to?"  
  
"Whatever gave you that impression?" 


	2. At the Bakery

For the next week, wherever Alec goes, they are there: the cafeteria, the library, his morning job. The only place where he is not reminded that not even his bonded want him is when he goes home if he can call the shoebox room he shares with Church that.

That Friday when he drags himself home after class, he's ready to hide away for the entire weekend. Sadly, that is not a luxury he can afford. For the next two days he'll have to put in the hours he can't during the week due to his heavy class load. And he has 3 papers due the next week, one of which he has not started. He looks longingly at his bed as he sits at his desk, turning his wheezing laptop on and scratching Church behind the ears when he headbutts him awake 2 hours later.

Alex walks into the bakery at 5 am, finding a customer sitting at one of the tables.

"May I take your order?" he asks drily as Magnus lowers his sunglasses.

"Why do you have keyboard indentations in your face Alexander?"

Alec breathes in deeply, trying to contain his annoyance. His pen stars to draw little devils on the pad. "May I, please, take your order?"

"I want…" he clicks his perfect dark nails against the tabletop. "5 chocolate croissant and a large cinnamon and pumpkin macchiato."

Alec glares "The croissants won't be ready until 7."

"Oh, I Know" Magnus looks like the cat that ate the canary "I'll wait. You'll bring it over when it's ready, right?" He pays and walks over to the corner window table, pulling out his laptop.

One hour later, Jace comes in, hair wet. He sits in front of Magnus rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Remind me again why we had to get out of bed this early?"

"Because our soulmate slept even less than we did." Magnus bites out, the fingers on the keyboard become aggressive and a frustrated look passes his face. Jace thinks his cat eyes make the Warlock look hilarious when his face does things. "and we need a plan. Did you succeed on the background check?" He raises his hand and the waitress brings them 2 Americanos.

"Alec's not working the counter?" Jace passes the crumpled papers over to Magnus.

"He's in the back, concocting those delicious pastries. I ordered 5. You may have 1." 

"How generous of you..." Jace sips his coffee, humming in pleasure. "So, according to the background check, our beloved was born to the Lightwoods."

"Those Lightwoods?" Jace nods. "but, he's on a scholarship..."

"Apparently, he got the boot when they found out he was not into girls. No, you can not turn them all into frogs! He was already in college when it happened, so he applied for a sports scholarship, and, was provided half tuition. He works two jobs besides that to pay for college and the rat hole where he lives with his cat."

"you shouldn't call someone's home a rats hole Jace!" Magnus hisses at him

"But, it is!" Jace hisses back, his unmatching eyes super open as he whispers back "do you remember when we were in foster care, the one where we met?"

"She had locks in the fridge. And the toilet. I refuse to believe it's that bad!"

"Well, he's at Jameson's Boarding. One of the underground rooms. Not only there are no windows, but there is also no kitchen or access to one, and the bathroom only has hot water from 9 am to 11 am and from 6 pm to 8 pm."

Magnus' eyes are horrified. He feels even more certain that he needs to rescue Alexander from the cruel, cruel world, even if Alexander himself does not want rescue. 

"So, the plan!" he points one perfectly manicured nail at Jace "we shall do an Imogen!!!"

"you want us to turn into Nana? How will that help?"

"No, you idiot!" he slaps his friend on the arm "we shall be as ruthless in the pursuit of sweet Alexander as Imogen was in the pursuit of her lost grandson!"

Jace's eyes soften. "I don't think we have enough ruthlessness in our combined bodies Mag! And sweet? Did I tell you the last time I tried to steal a kiss the little hooligan bit me?!"

"Like you didn't enjoy it!"

"Maybe a little bit" Jace smiles goofily at the memory.


	3. 3 Months Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec leaves home

Alec comes home to a shuffling noise on the second floor. He drops his bag near the door and jogs upstairs. The noise takes him to Isabelles's room where he finds her struggling with an Alpha thrice her size. One big hand covers her mouth, another pulls at her clothes and one massive leg forces hers open, her skirt hiking up.

Alec doesn't even freeze. He sees red, and, hissing throws himself at the Alpha, forcing him off his baby sister. A slap makes him fall, but he gets up as if he hasn't even felt it. His lower lip is open and bleeding, as is his temple from where he hit it, but Alec does not hesitate. The adrenaline gives him strength as He kicks the Alpha in the stomach making him stumble back. He feels hot and out of control. And he lets it happen, punching and kicking the Alpha into the wall outside Isabelle's room. 

The commotion has brought spectators: the servants watch open-mouthed. When his parents finally arrive at the scene they're horrified: at his behaviour. It takes two men to drag him off the Alpha, and Alec can for certain say he does not .most of what happened. When he comes back to himself he's in Izzie's room, hugging his sister close to him as one of the servants cleans the blood of his face. 

He does not see the Alpha at the house again and does not even think about it until a month later when his father confronts him during dinner. 

"I was speaking with Alpha Hawksill regarding the incident. He has accused me of having an Omega son."

Alec pauses for a millisecond before he continues eating, faking a calm he does not feel. 

"Is he correct?" His father is looking directly at him. He can feel Izzie grabs his hand under the table as Alec sips his water. "Alec! I demand a reply!"

Before he has time to reply, his mother speaks calmly "Of course some things make much more sense now! How have you hidden it so well, Alec? The heats, the scent..."

"This is the 21st century. There are options." Alec folds his hand on his lap. 

"You are to stop these measures immediately." his mother leaves no space for argument. "Alpha Haeksill is prepared to forgive all slights against him in exchange for your first heat."

"You can not be serious!" Isabelle explodes. Alec places his hand on his shoulder as he gets up to leave the table.

"And you wonder why I kept it a secret? I will not be his whore. Or yours!" his eyes are as cold as ice.

His father rises and walks towards him. Cold rage in every movement. "You will do as you're told by your betters."

"Already pulling the Beta card Father?" 

Hands grasp him by the shoulders, shaking him slightly. "While you're in this house, you'll follow my rules!"

"Then I won't be!" 


	4. Dreams and Musings

Magnus and Jace sit on the floor, facing eachother. The cat eyed boy mumbles and magic dances along their bodies.

"Are you sure this will work?"

"He may not come to us. I'm not taking away his free will. It will however make him dream of us. Strenghthen the soulbond seeing as he keeps avoiding us. Are you ready?"

Alec is sitting in someone's lap, his mouth soflty and expertly explored in a way that makes him chase for more, mewling softly. As he goes after that delicious kiss he feels another mouth at his neck, lips softly caressing his skin and removing his open shirt in a way that traps his hands behind him.

He's laid down in the bed, hands and mouths exploring him softly, as he shakes and moans in a way awake Alec would certainly suppress. Somehow all his clothes are gone and the hands move to more intimate places, praising him and making him tell them how he likes to be touched, driving him crazy with teasing touches.

When his alarm rings, Alec wakes blushing and jumpy, before rushing to class.

As usual, he feels Jace and Magnus follow him with their eyes and his chest tightens. They confuse him. His soulmates. The people who are supposed to complete him, but claimed to each other that none wanted him. And yet they do not leave him alone. It's a game for them. At the end of it all they'd move on, as always, together and Alec would be left out in the cold, the way they had found him alone.

Jace and Magnus frown when the brunette girl comes running to Alec and hugs the life out of him. They talk as he works and he offers her hot chocolate and pastries when the boss isn't looking. Alec leaves for class and she turns her dark eyes on them, like a hungry hawk.

"You!" her voice drips venom "you're the assholes who made my brother sad!"


	5. Isabelle

“You!” her voice drips venom “you’re the assholes who made my brother sad!” she stalks towards them and for a moment Jace fears for their safety.

“Are you even old enough to be out on your own?” He asks drily. 

The girl looks ferocious as she pokes him in the chest. “What do you have to say for yourself?” Jace raises a brow. 

“What’s it to you?”

“Are you even his soulmates? I mean, how would my brother share a would with a douchebag like you? Are you one of those assholes that just deceives people for the fun of it?” her voice gets louder and louder.

“It was a misunderstanding.” Magnus whispers, and Isabelle’s rage-filled eyes turn to him.

“So you’re not soulmates?”

“We are! But, Alexander overheard part of a conversation and misunderstood our meaning.”

“So, why not just explain?” she crosses her arms in front of her chest, raising a perfect dark eyebrow at the cat-eyed boy.

“He won’t let us. He’s not talking to us and ignores us at every turn. He even tried to get out of serving us, but his boss is not very nice.”

“That does sound like my brother...” She pulls up a chair and sits at their table. “Very well, tell me everything.” She scowls at Jace “And you are buying me breakfast. I want a full Scottish breakfast - no beans.”

Jace is about to reply to her, but Magnus stops him. “Come on, Jace. We need all the help we can get.” Jace pouts but goes to the counter and orders them all a second breakfast.


	6. Revelations

“Tell me everything!”

\---

It had been a rainy morning and Jace and Magnus ran into the Sciences building, accidentally knocking into someone. All three sprawled to the floor and Jace can see the cute kid form English class picking up books and papers. He goes to help and Magnus joins him. When they’re handing the books back to the kid, they touch and with a flash of light their soulmate marks heat-up.

The kid is all flushed and adorably introduces himself as “Alec”. They agree to meet later to compare marks and get to know each other.

Which they did. All their marks had darkened and matched perfectly. After that, they’d gone out a few times and then the “Big Miscommunication” happened.

\---

“So what you’re saying is that my brother only heard part of the conversation and just left? What could you have, possibly, said?”

Jace berries his face in his arms.

“What you need to understand Isabelle,” Magnus starts in a voice that tells Izzie this is a sensitive subject, and Magnus is trying to be as soft and has dismissive as possible at the same time. “is that our childhoods were not what you’d call happy. We went through things that marked us forever and changed how we see ourselves and others.”

“If you don’t tell me what he heard and what you, actually, meant I won’t be able to help you. And let me tell you: my brother is stubborner than a mule. Once he thinks he’s in the right, he’ll just keep ongoing to the target like one of his damned arrows. I mean… My dad is a toxic misogynist, but Alec just refused to bend to his will, and rightly so, and now he’s a mess and… I just…”

“It must have been hard getting kicked out because you’re gay, but…”

“No, no, no! Alec was not kicked out! And it wasn’t even about the gay! Dad just went all medieval on Big Brother, like: I’m giving your first heat to Rapist Alpha as an apology for you beating him up like the animal he is!

And Alec is like: I’m nobody’s whore!

And then dad just goes like: my house, my rules! And Alec told him to stick it and left.”

Jace and Magnus just look at Isabelle in shock. 

“I’m in love!” it’s all Magnus has to say. 

Jace’s brain, however, takes a bit to reboot. “Heat? As in Omega Heat? Alec is an Omega?”

Magnus sighs “I think you broke Jace.”

“You mean you didn’t know? But aren’t you both Alphas?”

“To be honest Isabelle, your brother’s secondary gender is obsolete. He’s our soulmate. He could be a turtle for all we care. But, that he’s an Omega... We can’t help but be enticed by it.”

“You might as well be his only shot out of the hole dad is digging. What did he misinterpret?”

“What hole?” Jace asks.

“Later. The miscommunication, please? Unless you want to keep trying and failing...”

“What your brother heard was: I can’t bear the thought of putting my hands on him; And Magnus’ reply: And you think I can?”

“That sounds pretty clear to me!”

“Isabelle,” Magnus calls her grabbing her small hand softly “The full of it was: my hands are bloody and dirty, and he’s so clean and innocent. I can’t bear the thought of putting my hands on him; And my reply: And you think I can?”

“I think you people put my big brother in a pedestal. Yes, he’s innocent, he may not have been in a relationship before, but he’s had to protect me and Max his whole life. He’s more mother and father to me and Max than our parents will ever be. They’re never there and when they are the toxicity level is just unbearable. If Alec wasn’t so overwhelmed and young, before the eyes of the law, I’d ask him to sue for custody of us. My brother has been through shit, and you both have been through shit and if you stop idolising him for a moment, you’ll realise he’s your soulmate, not because he needs to be protected from the ugliness of the world, but because you all will understand the marks, the ugly world has left on you. 

That said, if you ever make my brother cry again there’ll be nothing left of you to find.”


End file.
